


Weekend Getaway

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [147]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Women in the NHL, female claude giroux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Danny slowly woke up, turning his head to the side as his eyes opened to take in the sight of Claude-Marie, still sleeping peacefully, next to him. He took a moment to thank God that this woman had agreed to be his, to marry him, after how long it took him to get his act together.
Relationships: Danny Briere/Claude Giroux
Series: Tumblr Prompts [147]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1139243
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Weekend Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a couple quotes from Schitt's Cheek

Danny slowly woke up, turning his head to the side as his eyes opened to take in the sight of Claude-Marie, still sleeping peacefully, next to him. He took a moment to thank God that this woman had agreed to be his, to marry him, after how long it took him to get his act together.

“Mmm, morning,” she smiled softly, eyes fluttering open, “Creep.”

“Morning, Clo,” Danny laughed lightly, leaning over and kissing her softly.

“That all you got?” she teased, moving so that she was hovering over him, “You’re getting old.”

“I’ll show you old,” Danny growled, tangling a hand in her long, wild hair and pulling her into another kiss - the one more heated than the last - and rolled them over.

“Yeah?” Claude-Marie grinned widely, eyes shining as she looked up at him, “What are you gonna do?”

Danny just smirked in response and her laugh quickly turned into a whimper as he let his hands wander.

+

“Oh, my God!!!” Carson’s voice came from the door and Claude yelped and shoved Danny off so she could wrap the sheet around herself, “Seriously!?”

“Cars -” Danny went to try to respond but Carson was already gone. At Claude’s look, Danny sighed and grabbed a pair of shorts to throw on.

“What’s happening?” Cameron asked as he and Caelan came running up the stairs, where Carson stood on the landing.

“I saw hell is what’s happening!” Carson exclaimed, always the most dramatic of his brothers and part of Danny had hoped he might have grown out of it. He blamed prolonged exposure to Hartsy.

“What?” Caelan asked, looking between Carson and Danny.

“Oh, my God!” Carson’s eyes widened as he looked back at Danny.

“Carson,” Danny sighed, genuinely surprised that this was first time any of the boys had walked in on him and Claude, “what you saw was just Claude and me -”

“I know what I saw!” Carson fired back.

“Having an intimate moment.” Danny finished, ignoring both his son’s interruption and Claude-Marie’s snort from the bedroom.

“I cannot unsee that!” Carson hissed, narrowing his eyes.

“And I refuse to feel guilty about being in bed with my wife!” Danny shot back.

“Ew!!” Cameron whined, catching onto what happened, “Ew! Ew!!”

“I hate to be the one to tell you, but having sex is not just about making children so they can grow up and make you feel bad about having sex.” Danny responded.

“Can you stop this, please?” Caelan whined, trying and failing not to look nauseated. It was one thing hearing his friends talk about G the way they did, he really did not want to hear about what she and his dad did.

“I will not be shamed,” Danny sniffed, “Shame on you.”

“Shame on you for attempting that position at eight in the morning!!” Carson whined.

“Daniel!” Claude’s voice had a sharp edge to it as she attempted to cut off whatever he was going to say in response.

“You know what?” Danny raised an eyebrow, “Do you know how difficult it is for us to share a wall with you?”

“We do NOW!” Caelan grimace.

“Yes, well, if you don’t mind, I am now going back into my room and don’t even think about opening that door!” Danny responded.

“Are you serious!?” Claude hissed when he entered the room again.

“...Next time.” Danny added, as the boys took off back downstairs.

Danny turned around and saw Claude pulling on a robe and heading toward the en suite, “So...we’re not continuing?”

“Nope,” Claude giggled, pressing a kiss to his cheek as she passed, “you better go make sure the boys aren’t attempting to cook themselves breakfast.”

+

Claude-Marie breezed down the stairs in yoga pants and a tank top and kissed his cheek, smirking as the boys all let their displeasure be known, before pouring coffee into a travel mug.

“I have to go,” she ruffled the boys’ hair and laughed as they complained loudly.

“Have a good practice,” Danny responded.

A couple hours later, Danny got a text from Sean that G had threatened anyone who mentioned the massive hickey on shoulder with bagskates.

+

“I was thinking,” Danny started as he and Claude sat on the couch later that night watching Modern Family, “Bye Week is coming up.”

“Yeah?” Claude looked up at him.

“And I know we decided not to go anywhere because Sylvie will be on a business trip and there’s no one to watch the boys, but I think they would be okay for a couple of days,” Danny replied, “I was thinking we could get a cabin for the weekend. Sean could stay with the boys. They…. Well, respect isn’t the word but, like, they won’t burn the house down or anything.”

“Sean has gotten a little more mature,” Claude nodded.

“What do you think? A little getaway. No teenagers. No rookies. No cell service.”

“Just you and me,” Claude-Marie smirked up at him, moving to straddle him, fingers playing with his hair, “And what could we possibly do for entertainment?”

“‘M sure we could think of something, chaton,” Danny’s grip on her hips tightened and her eyes flashed. He smirked at her reaction.

“Shut up,” she narrowed her eyes.

Danny pressed a kiss to her neck, nipping lightly and smirking at her reaction, “Think you can be quiet, Clo?”

“Why?” Claude rocked down onto his lap, “You wanna finish what you started this morning?”

“I think, ma petite etoile, you were the one who escalated it.”

Claude laughed and kissed him, moaning when he tugged lightly at her hair. She ground down on his lap in response and shivered at his responding growl.

“Oh, my God!” Cameron exclaimed, “You have a room! With a door!”

“And you were supposed to be asleep an hour ago,” Danny replied, glaring at his youngest and Claude slid off his lap.

“Do you guys do this every night after we go to bed?” Cameron asked, “Because we all use that couch and -”

“Come on, Cam,” Claude slung and arm around the youngest Briere’s shoulders and started toward the stairs, “Go to bed. You have a test tomorrow.”

+

Claude talked - scared - Sean into watching the boys and Danny had enjoyed every minute of watching her do it.

She had then smiled brightly and paid for his lunch and Sean had continued to look weary of her as they left the restaurant.

They waited until the boys were home from school to tell them. And Danny thought he did a great job of keeping his hands to himself when she came down the stairs wearing a black dress and her Louboutin heels, her blazer thrown over one shoulder.

“Down boy,” she laughed as she saw his look.

“This look is wasted on Media, cherie,” Danny wound his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him.

She laughed in response and looped her arms around his neck, “You’re going to mess up my make-up.”

“Good,” Danny’s eyes darkened, “maybe Crosby will catch a glimpse of you before the game, see what he lost.”

Claude laughed lightly and leaned in to kiss him when the boys walked into the house.

“Seriously?!” Caelan groaned, “Dad, please, keep it in your pants.”

“What did you say?” Danny turned to look at his oldest.

“Hey, so,” Claude-Marie stepped out of Danny’s arms, “your father and I have some very important news.”

“If you tell us you’re pregnant, I’m going to vomit on this floor right now,” Caelan replied, getting an eye roll from Claude for his dramatics.

“Not that,” Danny replied.

“Not yet,” Claude replied at the same time and Danny did a double take.

“You want -”

“Someday,” Claude replied, “but I mean, I want a Cup first.”

“Totally understandable -”

“Dad, G,” Cameron interrupted, “you had news?”

“Right,” Danny turned his attention back to the boys, “We’re planning a trip. For the first weekend of Bye Week.”

“Okay,” Cameron nodded.

“Just to a cabin. And we request that the three of you try not to contact us over that forty-eight to seventy-two hours.”

“I really appreciate you doing that for us,” Carson replied.

“I’m doing it for US,” Danny gestured between himself and Claude.

“Well, it’s to our benefit,” Caelan replied.

“I can’t wait until you’re all out of the house,” Danny sent his boys an exasperated look.

“Coots will be staying here with you since your mom and stepdad will both be out of town,” Claude cut off whatever argument the boys were about to make, “We expect you to behave, just like I expect him to behave.”

“Yes, G,” the three boys replied.

“Thank you,” Claude smiled, “Now, I have to go kick some Penguin butt.”

She kissed Danny and left the house.

And as Danny watched her kick Penguin butt - and watched her put Crosby on his three separate times - he started counting the hours until he had her all to himself.


End file.
